


About a boy

by xxforeyes



Series: Larry Drabble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, what louis writes about, where his songs come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He writes for everything he feels. Everything he has to hide. And everything he has to leave unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired form Louis' short interview about where his song inspirations come from. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes :)

He writes because he hurts. He wants. He loves.

He writes for everything he feels. Everything he has to hide. And everything he has to leave unsaid.

He writes about the love he wants. The secrets he keeps. And the things that are out of his reach.

But mostly he writes about a boy. About green eyes and curly hair. He writes about midnight rendezvous, backdoor exits, nautical tattoos, and getting tangled up in sheets. He writes about nights they aren’t allowed to talk about and Sunday mornings spent in bed.

This is what he writes about, sitting together in a room with the others. His feelings. His boy—his deepest love.


End file.
